Separated
by Aster and Camellia
Summary: Harry and his siblings where born into a world where Albus was and is the true Dark Lord out to destroy the Potters.. But three still live, will he have his way?


Chapter One

The death of the young are always unexpected and out of fates hands. As it was with these two little one's that still had their lives ahead of them, but was harshly taken from them by a car crash. The driver stuck in the car frantically trying to get free and the passengers that had been thrown from the vehicle one having taken their last breath of air, and the other upon being in the inbetween of life and death heard a voice, one of comfort and a warmth.

The voice ask a question, one that would change their fates forever," How would you like to go to a world without pain little one with your friend? You would both be together and with peace."

The one stuck in the in between said horsley," Together? Truely?"

The voice said with the warmth and comfort," Yes of course young one."

"Then yes please save me and my best friend."

"So be it young one you and your friend will be saved from this world." said the voice full of warmth.

Lily Pov.

As I was Laying there after giving birth to my three bundles of joy I couldn't help but think of the time before I got pregnant.

(Past)

I ran from the house with tears running down my face because James and I had another fight about quitting the order all because I wanted to be neutral and settle down and have children. He didn't understand that I wanted our family to be safe,or that I was tired of being second best to his work and friends. So I'm going to the only person I can trust no matter who I'm fighting with, or what side I stand by. This is one of the nights I would regret forever.I betrayed the trust of my husband and friends.

(Present)

I looked at my two unexpected bundles of joy being held by Remus and Sirius. They were unexpected because I had thought I was only pregnant with my little Harry.I am entirely grateful that we had been wrong and that we got to welcome my little daughters to the beautiful little Camellia looking at her uncle Remus with curious eyes and my precious little one Aster was holding onto Sirius's shirt like he would leave if she were to just blink. While my sweet Harry was being held by James and I felt as if my world was coming together. It was as if my dreams had been made a reality. As we were celebrating the joy of the triplets Albus had came to see the kids and drop the devastating prophecy that one of my children would defeat the dark lord and as most dreams do break mine shattered.

Albus Pov.

'Sybill Trelawney, was nothing but a joke,' thought Albus,' but it will keep the ministry off of me for a while to hire someone now rather than later.'

He walked back into his office to give Trelawney the news of her getting the job because no one else had applied for it. Considering most physics tended to stay away from the war and more so from Albus himself. The woman had a bottle of wine even though she was already drunk.

"Here you are my dear you just need to sign here and your place as the Divinations teacher is set," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye and grandfatherly act.

She signed the paper and because of her own body and magic trying to remove the alcohol had caused her to say," Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the dark lord will mark them as his equals, for they will have the power the dark lord knows not…" Sybill had trailed off causing Albus to walk away thinking that she was done talking and to think of which family had a child that could fit into the prophecy, but of course once he had left the room she had continued to say," One will share the dark lords soul, the other will control the darkness of the world, and the third will be the light of everyone's heart, for they will triumph over the true dark lord, so mote it be.."

Albus of course never heard this part and had manipulated the original to fit his motives. The Potters were the best bet for fitting his plan, oh yes, everything would go perfectly and no one would ever expect him of anything for he was the Chief Warlock.

James Pov.

There was a knock on the door. I looked at my wife and friends.

"I'll get the door," I said, while handing Harry to my beautiful wife Lily, and as I walked down the stairs I pondered who could be at the door.

When I opened the door Albus rushed in saying," James we need to talk where is Lily?"

" She's up stairs with Remus, Sirius, and the children."I stated worried the old man had lost it.

" We have to talk about Voldemort," He said in a voice full of dread and worry," We should head up stairs now my dear boy."

As I lead Albus up the stairs I was filled with worry, even more so when we walked into the room. Albus had started to tell the prophecy that stated one of my children would defeat the dark lord,and the old bat just kept spouting bad news.

"And I'm afraid I have some other bad news,"stated Albus.

"What could possibly be worse than that!" said Sirius angrily.

"I'm afraid that we have to seperate the girls from Harry and that they should be kept secret from the wizarding world for their own safety."Albus said Gravely

As this was said I looked around to see everyone's face, Sirius's face turned red with rage and he had clutched Aster closer to him. Lily gasped and started to sob into the top of little Harry's head. Remus who had been shocked stood still and then looked down at Camellia with heartbreak.

I was trying to process what Albus had just told us. As I looked around I decided that my family was not going to be seperated.

"No,"I stated,"you will not be taking my daughters away."

"No," asked Albus astonished.

"Yeah we're not going to separate them!" said Sirius Still angry.

"He's right we have to protect all of them!" said Remus who had nodded his head in agreement and Lily who was still to devastated to say anything. Albus was glowering at him and muttering under his breath.

Then Albus looked up with that twinkle in his eye and said, "Dear boy do you know what this could mean for other children and the danger you and your family would be in? Voldemort would Kill all of your children and you if he found out, my boy. He would have no one to stop him from taking over the wizarding world and killing all of the muggle born."

I felt guilty for what could come to those who were a target of Voldemort, but my love for my family was stronger so I still disagreed with his point of view.

"No and that's my final answer." I said this Albus looked like he had blown a gasket. His face was Screwed up with anger and he pulled out his wand and said, "Well so be it."

All I could see was a flash of green.


End file.
